Heppily ever after?
by minasophie
Summary: This story takes place after as the series final ends. Rachel is about to win her tony, but what will life as a mother and tony-award winner to be? And will Jessie and Rachel make a co production of their own?
1. 1 - Tony Award

"And the Tony goes to…" "… Rachel Berry in Jane Austen Sings!

Rachel can't believe it. Was it right, what she just heard? It must have been, everybody is rising and they are looking at her. She instinctively rises too, and look at her amazing husband for verification. His answer is unambiguous, with a quick hug and gave her his arm for support towards the isle. She walks down in all her pride, beautiful and glowing as she is, with her huge 9 months pregnant tummy. She walks steady up to the stages and accepts the award with a graceful hug, before placing herself in the front of the microphone.

"Thank you. Oh, my gosh, I-uh. I-I want to thank my amazing husband and director, Jessie. And I want to thank my two dads for all those singing and dancing lessons. Okay, I want to thank Carmen Tibideaux at NYADA for giving me a second chance at my degree, and to all of my friends at McKinley High. Um, but I want to dedicate this award to the person who's responsible for getting me on this stage tonight, and that is Mr. Will Schuester. Um, Mr. Shue always taught to my strengths and not to my weaknesses, and he cheered the loudest when I soared. And he picked me up when I was in a million pieces. He taught me the one great thing that all teachers do, and there are so many of them out there. And that is, being a part of something special does not make you special. Something is special because you are a part of it. Mr. Shue, I love you so much. And to all of the boys and girls out there…" Jessie thinks Rachel is starting to drag her speech out, but Rachel wants to say this last thing.

"… I just want to say quickly before I walk off the stage that dreams really do come true, so, thank you."

She took a bow to her standing ovation. This was what she had worked so hard for. Her husband welcomed her with open arms and gave her a kiss so passionate many would say I wasn't appropriate for the occasion.

The rest of the evening and party flew by, and pretty soon without Mr. and Mrs. St. James. As the due date was three days away, Rachel was out of energy and was willing to spare as much as she could for the birth of the child she was carrying. But as they returned to their two-story penthouse they had bought after their big success, she was surprised to see all her friends still there. They had prepared themselves with champagne, without alcohol of course, and a huge cake with her name on. She hadn't more than entered the door before her friends rushed towards her with their congratulations.

When the applause had settled down it was time to cut some cake. Rachel reached for the cake spade intending to cut the first piece of cake, but slipped the spade for it to hit the floor. Rachel tried to reach for it once more, but that was all it took. Suddenly there was a pond around her and her dress was soaking wet. She looked around to find her husbands' worried eyes approaching. She was in shock; the only thing she managed to say was "I think it's time!"


	2. 2 - Baby on board

_So, this in another pretty short chapter, but i wanted to feature both Jessie's and Rachel's point of view of the surrogacy. This chapter will give you Jessie's point of view, and i found it natural to end it after his heart out. Stay tuned._

* * *

Jessie was by Rachel's side in within seconds grabbing her hand and making them a way through the crowd. Just a few minutes later they sat in the car in the garage waiting for the door out to open. The hospital bag and the baby bag were safely placed in the trunk. Rachel and Jessie was shown to a room and told to wait for the doctor. The door was flung open, but there was no doctor there, it was the two fathers to be. Kurt and Blaine hadn't been in the room when the water broke, but had driven after us them soon as they found out they had left.

After what seems like a very long time, more accurate 5 hours later, Blaine sat with his newborn son in his arms. Rachel was in for a nap after the last hours of exhaustion, so they had left the room for her to get some rest. Kurt had fallen in love with Blaine at first sight, and now he couldn't help falling in love with him again. Just looking at how he adored the new family member, and all the love he shared with him.

"Christopher" Kurt finally broke the silence.

"What?" Blaine answered, as if he didn't understand what Kurt had said. They had discussed the baby name for a long time, but never had a final agreement on the boys' name. They had agreed not to find out the gender, but that meant they would have to find an alternative name for both genders. What they had agreed was to call the baby after Finn, that wasn't even up for discussion. That was an obvious choice. If it were a girl they would name her Christie Fiona, both names after Finn. But they couldn't settle on the boys' name. Kurt was convinced they would call the baby Finian if it turned out to be a boy, and hadn't been open for any other suggestions. Blaine on the other side wasn't too happy with that name, and his suggestion had been Christopher. Neither of them wanted to have a big fight about a silly thing, as this was, so they had decided to leave it for later.

"We should call him Christopher. You were right. Absolutely right, he isn't a Finian. He's a Christopher." Kurt new this time he was right.

"But hold on for a second, Kurt, are you sure!"

"Absolutely, no doubt." Blaine turned his attention back to the little one in his arms.

"Hi, Christopher!"

* * *

Jessie hadn't left Rachel's side, even for a second; he had stayed by her side trough the hole thing. He considered this baby as much his as Rachel did, so why wouldn't he be there? The whole birth had been just magical. He could never have foreseen what it would be like, and regardless how much he had tried to prepare for this, nothing but this particular experience would actually help. He had stood behind Rachel in her decision to be their friends surrogate from the beginning. He had even been determined to stay with her trough the entire birth. And he hadn't regretted it for a second. You would probably think that having your wife carrying someone else child would tear their relationship apart. But in this case it had only brought them closer together. When Rachel first told him about her idea he was really scared, mostly because he had no idea what this would entail. She told him how she knew about Kurt and Blaine's great desire to become parents, but that they had no clue how to go ahead. And she asked him, without any expectation, just a desire to know how he would feel about it. He had told her that it would scare him to death, but in a good way, he would appreciate it if someone were to do it for them, and he knew Kurt and Blaine would be when she got pregnant, he had decided to be open about his feelings, and that way they had built a strong communication over these last 9 months.

Eventually he had found running out in the middle of the night to buy Rachel what she desired really fun and romantic. And she was really sexy and looked gorgeous with a big belly. It only made him fall more in love with her if that was even possible. And on top of all this, he was in no need of worrying about what comes after. That was what he was most afraid of. What kind of a father he would be. When his father had bought his love from the day he saw the light of the world for the first time. That kind of father was not what he had in mind for himself. But what if he could not do it? But now, after this whole experience, he was as ready as ever. But first, he was going to enjoy being an uncle to the perfect boy Rachel had given birth to.


End file.
